


番外篇

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 您的好友“鉴gay大师王耀”已上线 [4]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 小鸟面包组, 朝耀 - Fandom, 米耀 - Fandom, 美食组, 联耀, 露中 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 又名“家主王耀的一天”





	番外篇

**Author's Note:**

> 又名“家主王耀的一天”

01.晨起

“稍微照顾一下老年人的腰椎啊～”

 

02.午间

大概就是狂撸二肥和露熊的狗头，享受某著名欧洲摇滚歌手倾情献唱，送这个家里唯一克克克克业业上班的粗眉毛出门，和一脸迷恋的抓着自己的手臂说从这里下刀一定特别利落的变态校医讨论人体解剖学。

以至于王耀，一个手无缚鸡之力的宅男，成功进化到眼观六路耳听八方——麒麟臂发达到轻轻一扯就可以控制住暴躁的金毛和北极熊、学会了选择性耳聋的神技，即使有人在王耀耳边挠黑板放爆竹开坦克都可以置若罔闻、神经发达到一本正经的从医学角度来和弗朗西斯谈情说爱……

辛苦了耀君

 

03.三餐

你以为王家的一日三餐会是顿顿世界美食的盛宴？

在轮到亚瑟做饭的第一天也是最后一天，大家都是抱着老干妈和前一天由于太硬难以下咽而被剩下的法棍度过的。

 

04.下午茶

把金毛犬送去打篮球，把北极熊打发出去收保护费，变态校医终于罢工结束滚回去上班，吵吵闹闹一整天的著名歌手被王耀以“充足的睡眠是优美歌声的保障”为理由打发去午睡。

和亚瑟一起喝下午茶的时候，王耀一脸幸福的想着——

年纪轻轻就猫狗双全了，我可真是有福气啊～

 

05.寂夜

“耀耀，你今晚想要——和——谁——睡——呢？”

五个人或立或坐，此时闻言纷纷看向正在拿着遥控器昏昏欲睡的王耀。

手里的遥控器啪嗒一声掉到地上，王耀被伊万的问题吓得立刻清醒了。

群狼环伺，眼有绿光。

基尔伯特一脚踩在椅子上，“当然是本大爷！”

阿尔弗雷德使出他在球场上练就的身手，大爆手速抽出了基尔伯特脚下的椅子，基尔伯特难看的平地摔吧唧倒地，

“口亨，hero怎么可能把耀耀让给你！”

伊万掏出了他的魔法水管，拦住了嗷嗷叫着冲上来的阿尔弗雷德，魔法围巾正要上前把二肥绑起来拖走却被眼疾手快的阿尔弗雷德一把扯住，顺带着把伊万带倒在了地上。

“yeah～double kill！！！hero是MVP哈哈哈哈哈哈～”

伊万冷笑一声——获胜了才有MVP，你怕不是个傻子吧

北极熊的卡姿兰大眼睛kirakira的闪闪发光，

“耀耀，你看～他打我～”

王·家主·没错就是家主·被一群磨人的小妖精包围不知所措·每天都要纠结翻谁的牌子真是幸福的烦恼呢·等等不是性福吗随意吧管他呢·耀捂住心口，不得不承认自己被这一眼萌化了。

完全不知道伊万居然有这一招的阿尔弗雷德目瞪口呆，回过神之后揪着伊万的领子干脆的打了起来——“既然你说hero打你，那hero就打洗里敲里妈北极熊！”

同样加入混战的还有刚刚从地上爬起来，一脸懵逼，有架打先打了再说的基尔伯特。

弗朗西斯浑身上下都散发着玫瑰花的香气，让人怀疑是不是到了易感期不对这不是ABO设定啊你清醒一点！

某疑似发情金发男趁机抢占了王耀旁边的位置，笑得神秘莫测，

“耀～尼桑今天买了薄荷味的套套哦，来试试嘛～”

王耀感觉自己的某个部位一凉，连忙往一边挪了挪——试你妈个大头鬼啊。

亚瑟看着这一幕，毫不掩饰对某个变态的嘲笑，想想最近看的宫斗剧（划掉）兵法，一个妙计涌上心头——

王耀忽然被亚瑟抓住了手，亚瑟大概是想学美人蹙眉，不过海苔一样的眉毛拧在一起……王耀只想把它抹平。

忍着不动手的王耀耐心的等着亚瑟接下来的动作——朕就看看你们这群小妖精能翻出什么浪来。

“耀……你根本就不爱我！”

？？？这是哪一出啊？？？

“你爱的只是我肚子里的孩子！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

王·渣男·耀没忍住笑出了声，捂着肚子在沙发上来回翻滚。

亚瑟还在尽职尽责的演着，

“你若不爱我，你走便是～”

！！！原来是欲擒故纵啊！！！

渣男王耀腾的站了起来，眼角还带着笑出来的泪花，一言不发的朝门外走去。

电视里的琼瑶剧刚好放到那个经典的片段——

“你无情你冷酷你无理取闹”“你才无情你才冷酷你才无理取闹”“那我就无情冷酷无理取闹给你看看”……

不止亚瑟，其余四个人也都蒙了——

让你走你还真走啊，喵喵喵？

渣男！

王耀还没走出几步，就多了五个腿部挂件。

“耀耀～你不要走！”

“放手！”

“我不放手！自从我遇见你的那天开始，我就不预备放开你！”

……

这和琼瑶剧同步率100%的羞耻感是怎么肥四！

“放手啊你们这群基佬，我爱的是春燕啊！”

 

06.寂夜

楼上的春燕也正在死死的扒着门，和前任发出相同的声音，

“放手啊你们这群姬佬，我爱的是王耀啊！”

 

07.晨起

“稍微照顾一下老年人的腰椎啊～”“+1啊～”

 


End file.
